New Beginings
by tuffman
Summary: Sam thought he could never move on after Jess Started a ne relationship. Having to hide who he really was, moving around, how could he? But when the brothers work a certain case could this girl help Sam move on?please revew!
1. Chapter 1

**One year ago**

A young girl sat on a cair worthcing some lam chick flick and eating Cholet. She had brown hair and eyes her hair was all rrough and untirie she was wering a pair of Jeans and a flanonet short that was borth dudty and her jeans had a vew tarys in them. She had Bots on witch wher eon the coffe tabel as she was sreching her legs. Yup she was a true country girl trew and trew. The girl looked out the window at the sky it was just on sunset so the sky was all diffrent kinds of coouls it was her favorite time of day. She notes a colur of dust and a car coming rowing up the drive way "oh no she thort this is not what I need need now" the girl got up and went out to the verrada in time to see a man get out of the car.The vister had blond hair he was about avrege hight he had a worn out expresstion on his face and his eyes where blood shoot like he had not selpt for days.

'I need talk Willdow please' the man begged

'Get lost Reid I have nothing to say to you' Willdow souted at him

'You odnt mean that they have all gottin to you' Reid said taking a few steps closer to Willdow

'Leave now or Im calling the cops' Willdow thredin becoming scared now

'Just come for a drive' reid orded taking her ar

'Get off me'

'Not till we take our drive' Reid told her and foced her into his car and drove off

'Where are we goig' Willdow aasked crying now

'just away they have postion you agest me I need to make you understand' Reid said whily runing one hand trew his hair

'No they havent please let me go' Willdow cryed. Reid went to replay but her phone rang she made a grab for it but Reid got it 1st

'Its him whys he calling you WHY' Reid souted

'Hids just a friens give it hear' Willdow said in between sobs she was crying more thna ever now and was begiang to have trubel brething as she was so freaked out

'Dont lie to me his more than just a friend i knoe you and him are' Reid was cut of by the sound of a horn and sreching tris from a car that was icts awya from them they just doch it but went off the road the car went end over end twice and it ground with a defning smash

Wolldow open her eyes and saw the driver off the car thye almost hit come runing to them Willdow did not answer but just cryed

'are you alright?' the ladie asked again

'my leg is stuck' Willdow cryed the lad pushed the dor open and helped her out Willdow went as fast ss she could over to Rids side

'Ried' she called but he did not answer he was not moving

'No ried ried ried' willdow said and start crying uncotrllivly as the ladie called 911

**California - Present day**

Sam sat at a table peering through news papers and old text books looking for their next hunt. Sam shot a glance at his older brother; Dean was dancing with a girl who looked roughly 25. She had jet black hair with hazel eyes. The girl would have been pretty if she didn't have a vague expression on her face and wasn't tripping over her feet. Both she and Dean were rather drunk and dancing badly. Dean definitely had something about him that woman where drawn to. Sam on the other hand didn't have as much luck. Maybe that was because he was quieter than his brother and more if not just as much as reserved and bottled up.

Dean had very few serious relationships, it would after all be hard for anyone having to keep such a big part of their life a secret and being on the move so much. It would definitely be hard if not impossible to have a serious relationship. Sam had been in love once and it almost killed him having to lie to Jessica day after day. Now the woman he loved the most was dead and he still partly blamed himself for her death. If only he had been there, with her where he should have been, then maybe he could have saved her. So Sam had started hunting again, trying to find his father who didn't want to be found, and trying to find that damn thing that took Jess from him. After they found their dad it was good for a while, all three of them being together again. The three Winchester men could be a pretty formidable force. But then look what happened; a car crash. Of all the things to take down the Winchesters it had to be something mundane, something that happens everyday of the week. With his brother in bad shape, Sam thought that would be the worst of it at that hospital, he was wrong. That goddamned reaper wanted his brother and his Father went and made a pact with the demon. The very demon they wanted, if not needed to destroy. Their father made that pact that he should die instead of Dean and somehow, Sam was beginning to see everything. How one act had lead to another and it all started with him, with Sam. He didn't want to be close to anyone except perhaps his brother out of fear of losing someone else he cared about. What if he lost Dean too?

Suddenly a man shouted "Hey you!" and Sam snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked around trying to see who it was when he spotted a large man with brown hair and several tattoos advancing on his brother. Sam watched with interest knowing Dean could handle himself and well, if he couldn't Sam would simply step in.

Dean looked up at the man "What?" he asked.  
"That's my girlfriend you're dancing with" the man replied angrily.

"Go away I dumped you remember?" the girl that Dean was dancing with said.  
"Just come with me, I want to talk" the man said walking closer to her.  
"I don't want to. Now go away Brian" the girl snapped at him.

"Just come outside with me Tara!" Brain said grabbing her hand as if to lead her away.  
"She doesn't want to go with you" Dean said "Now get lost" he added.  
"This has nothing to do with you so kindle move out of my way" The larger man growled pushing Dean out of his path.  
"You want push me again?! Dean yelled.  
"Dean leave it. He's not worth it" Tara said trying to lead Dean away  
"Your right" Dean said and walked away a little but than turned around and punched Brain in the face.

Brian went to hit Dean back but Dean dodged it and hit him again. Brian was now had blood trickling from his nose and lip.  
He was attempting to strike Dean again when the barman walked over to them and broke up the fight.  
"Out! Out now! All three of you!" he yelled.

The three men left the bar heading to their respective cars, Sam and Dean driving straight to the nearest motel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The brothers found a motel and payed for their room. They walked in and Dean collapsed onto the bed fully dressed.

Sam started scanning through various internet newspaper articles looking for anything that might hint at a hunt. Sam may not live for the job like his brother but right now he really needed to keep his mind off everything. Off Jess, their Mum… and their Dad, hell, even the demon. After finding a promising case on a property a little way out of the town they where in Sam slid into his bed and laid down his eyes, itching with tiredness. He did not realise how tried he was. Sam let out a loud yawn and closed his eyes and with in seconds, was asleep. Sam awoke the next morning to the sound of running water, Dean was in the shower. Sam slowly made his way out of bed and made himself a coffee and began searching for the story he had found the night before. Dean emerged from the bathroom in a pair of jeans  
"Can you even remember last night?" Sam asked as Dean went though his bag looking for a T-shirt.  
"Bits here and there" Dean said. He thought hard for a moment "Sammy please tell me I didn't dance last night" he added stopping what he was doing to look at his little brother.   
"If you can call that dancing" Sam laughed at the memory than added "she was a nice girl apart from the fact she had a boyfriend."   
"Hey I kicked his arse and I was drunk to" Dean said proudly.  
"Anyway I think I found a gig for us last night" Sam said changing the topic  
"Oh yeah?" Dean asked going back to looking for a shirt he picked one up and smelled it then threw across the room with a disgusted look.  
"Yeah out of town a bit. Few freak deahts over the last 11 months most of which have a connection to this family" Sam informed his brother  
"Most of which?" Dean repeated picking up another shirt  
"Well yeah, for some I can't find a connection but there might be I just haven't found it yet. It's a long shot but it's not like we have anything better to do." Sam replayed  
"How far away?" Dean asked putting on a T-shirt  
"30 or 40 minutes from here"   
"Well lets go" Dean said tossing Sam the car keys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sam and Dean sat in the car, not talking but listing to one of Dean's tapes until Dean spoke 'so tell me again, why are we going cheek this out?'  
'Joe McCallister died ten mouths ago; He went to fix the tracker and it collapsed on him he was crushed to death. His wife Nicole died 6 mouths ago; she was looking for stray cows and tree branch hit her in the head… it happened to hit her in the right place to kill her. Then Kain Russell, he's the one who breaks the pattern, he died while cutting wood in to small pieces and ended up accidentally killing him self with the chain-saw'  
'Than Billy McCallister went to check the fence and went missing few days til they found him in a creek with a post in his chest' Sam finished.  
'Okay, well this Russell guy, he breaks the pattern or I would say it's something against the family' Dean thought for a moment before saying: 'Ever thought maybe they are just random freak accidents?'  
'Maybe' Sam said slowly 'But worth checking it out any way'  
'Their place is the next turn' Dean said  
Sam turned and drove up the driveway to two barking dogs. Sam got out of the car and made his way to the front door, he was half way there before noticing Dean wasn't with him. He turned around and saw Dean was still at the car Sam walked back to Dean and the impala  
'What's wrong?' Sam asked, confused.  
'You know how dirty that road is…my baby'  
'Dean the case! Your car will survive, I'm sure'  
Dean sighed and went up to the house and knocked on the door  
A young man who looked 19 maybe 20 answered the door. He had red hair and was well built. He had a pair of jeans on, a hat and a singlet on.  
'Can I help you?' The guy asked.  
'Yeah, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean and we're here-'  
'You're the here for the farm hand job?' a girl cut in coming out of the house from behind the guy.  
'Umm, yeah, we're here for the farm hand job' Sam said trying to act like that was why they were here.  
'Well I'm Willow McCallister and this is another one of our farm hands Flynn Barton and …Karley, come out here!'  
A girl about 16 years old came out she had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a singlet as well, but she had a flannel shirt tied to her waist.  
'This is Dean and Sam Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is my cousin Karley'   
Karley took a look at Sam and waved, she took a good look at Dean and said:  
'Hey Dean!' Karley said brightly. Dean was taken aback but such a warm welcoming.  
'So umm you all share the same house' Dean asked trying not to look at Karley or his brother who was trying not to laugh.  
'No no just me and Karley in the main house than there a unit a few minutes that way' Willow said pointing to her right.  
'That's where Flynn is'  
'And you and Sam can stay in the granny flat. Its just up a bit from Flynn'  
'I can show you where you'll be saying Dean' Karley offered excitedly  
'Umm no, I don't… umm me and Sammy will find it' Dean said quickly  
'Karley you have fences to do' Willow begin but Karley cut in  
'Yes I know. Be careful, always let someone know where you are and take one of the dogs' Karley fished for her cousin before leaving  
'Well bye Dean see you at tea' She smiled brightly before getting on a bike and riding off  
'Hear Dusty' she called and a black dog flowed her  
'Dusty?' Sam asked  
'Yeah Dusty after Slim Dusty' Willow smiled proudly  
'So what other farms you worked at?' Flynn asked interested  
'Umm McDonalds' Dean said dumbly  
'Ted McDonald' Sam jumped in 'Back in Texas'  
'Well your flats that way, dinner'll be ready in about and hour. You should unpack and we will see you soon' Willow said kindly  
Sam and Dean walked to there flat Sam started un packing while Dean tried call Bobby  
'Come of you piece of..' Dean yelled at his cell  
'What is it?' Sam asked  
'There is no phone reception hear and… Come on man farm hands?' Dean complained  
'They gave a cover story to us, this way we can an eye on the place, you know? Get to see anything if anything going on. And McDonalds farm?' Sam asked disbelievingly  
'Oh shut up' Dean snap as he tried to call Bobby for the 14ht time

'So Got any ideas on what where dealing with?' Sam asked Dean about 20 minutes later. Dean was now trying to get TV reception

'Man the county sucks' Dean complained loudly then looked at Sam 'Don't know if anything's going on… could just be one very unlucky family. But I guess it could be unholy ground maybe' Dean added

There was a knock on the door and Sam answered to see Karley.

'Hey Sam' she said and craned her neck to see into there flat for Dean.

'Umm hi Karle...' Sam asked unsure.

'Oh yeah dinner's ready Karley said remembering why she came around in the first place.

'Thanks, Come on Dean' Sam called and the brothers flowed Karley up to the main house. The brothers entered the house to the smell of roast

'Hope your hungry' Willow said as Karley, Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen. Flynn and Willow where already seated

'Is that garlic bread?' Dean asked taking a seat 'and potato' Dean grinned

'Yeah, help… umm yourself' Willow said watching Dean who already started helping himself mid way through her sentence.

'So you had the farm long?' Sam asked taking a seat and putting some food onto his plate.

'Yeah 3 generations, only just became my farm after my parents passed away' Willow said a sadly

'Sorry to hear about that. Must be tough' Sam said sympathetically

'Yeah it is just that my mum dad and brother have all died in less than a year' Willow said trying fight back tears

'And don't forget about Kain' Karley piped up

''Mho?' Dean asked with a mouth fall of food. Everyone stared at him

'Who?' Dean asked again after swallowing

'Willow's boyf...' Karley stared but Willow kicked her under the table

'He not my boyfriend he was just a mate he lived down the road a bit' Willow said giving her cousin the evil eye.

'So Dean you can take me for a driving lesson sometime' Karley said with a sweet smiled

''Umm...we will see' Dean said unsure

After diner was over Willow cleaned the plants

'Ill give you a hand to wash up' Sam offered

'Thanks' Willowed smiled as Sam picked up a few plants

"And sorry about the question, didn't mean to...' Sam started while the water was running.

'It's fine Sam really. I just miss them you know?'

'Yeah I do actually my mum died when I was a baby and than my girl friend jess died a while back and then my dad almost a year after' Sam said with out looking at her

'Well um the waters to hot add some cold water' Willow said changing the topic

Ten minutes later Sam and Willow entered the large room Dean, Flynn and Karley where watching movie

'Thanks for diner Willow. I'm so full' Dean said laying back on the chair

'So you don't want the apple pie we're having for dessert' Willow asked

'I can make room' Dean said quickly sitting up.

After dessert the boys headed back to the flat. Dean opened the door of the flat and noticed straight away there where many bugs.

'Come off it!!' Dean yelled to the room

'I bet Karley'd let you share her bed' Sam teased

'Not funny Sammy, besides she's only female… it's not her fault'

'Oh right' Sam laughed 'she's blond too'

'Shut up' dean said throwing a pillow at him and getting into his bed 'you just shut up'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

Sam woke up early that morning. He closed his eyes and was about to go back to sleep but he knew he had to get up. He open his eyes and rubbed them trying wake up he and looked over at his older brother who was fast asleep. Sam threw a pillow at him and pushed him.

'Come on Dean, wake up!'

'What's wrong? Sammy go back to sleep' Dean said into his pillow than went back to sleep straight away

'Come on Dean we have to get to work' Sam argued waking Dean back up

'I'm calling in sick' he groaned

'DEAN!' Sam yelled pulling his blankets off. Dean did not get up, he just curled up into a tighter ball so Sam tipped the mattress over causing his brother to hit the floor.

'Ok I'm up' Dean said standing up. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his jacket and stepped outside.

'It's still dark… why are we up?' Dean asked, puzzled.

'We are farm hands; farm hands get up at this time.'

'To do what?' Dean moaned

'Feed the cows and stuff'

'Why?' Dean questioned 'People here are behind on the times, they haven't invented TV or phone reception or bug spray and we have get up before the sun dose to feed animals… tell me who's the dominant species again? And…' Dean started but stopped abruptly 

'What' Sam asked and turned around wondering why Dean stop complaining

'Bullsht' Dean said bitterly

'What is?' Sam asked confused

'No I just stood in some' Dean said showing Sam his boot

'Think its cowsht not bullsht.'

Sam and Dean walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the main house everyone was up and waiting.

'Morning Dean' Karley said brightly

'Why aren't you at school? Haven't they invited them hear yet?' Dean asked

'What? It's like 5:30 in the morning and it's a Sunday.'

'So Dean, Flynn and Karley you're milking' Willow informed.

'Me and you will be doing few little odd jobs' Willow said to Sam and the groups went there separate ways.

'Why cant you buy mike from shops like normal people?' Dean complained along the way

'What kind of farms have you worked on?' Flyyn asked in a way that Dean thought he was trying to see if he was lying or not.

'Ummm McDonald's Dean said unsure

'I see' was all Flyyn said and continued to walk until he reached he milking shed

'Dean, why don't you take Daisy and mink her.'

Dean nodded it took the cow a bit away while muttering "Daisy, what a cow name"

Karley stared at him

'What?' Flnn asked a little scared

'Where to start? Her names not Daisy we have hundreds of cows hear… like we're going to name them all. And second making him mink her by hand? This is the 21st century we have a machine for that…. What are you going to make him hand mink every cow?' Karley snapped

'There's a thought.' Flynn said with an evil grin that was soon wiped off by Karley hitting him.

'You're a jerk' she muttered as she went inside the shed. Flynn stayed and watched Dean milk the cow. Dean got down on his keens and placed the bucket that Flynn had given him beside him.

'Ok I don't normally get so personnel 'till the second date' Dean said to Daisy

'Hear goes nothing. You and your stupid idea Sammy' Dean complained to himself. Dean pulled on the teat and mink came out

"I hate you Sammy' Dean said to himself through gritted teeth, his eyes closed. All was going well until…..

'SON OF A...' Dean yelled looking at the kicked over bucket that was half full just seconds ago

'This is why you get eaten you dumb... dumb… COW!' Dean yelled at it and kicked a rock on the ground which done nothing but give him a sore toe.

Flynn had to muster all the strength he had to not laugh so Dean would not know he was watching

'You're enjoying this so much' Karley said from behind him making him jump.

'I'm doing all the work hear why you're watching him make a tool out of himself' Karley snapped.

'Well you said it not me, he's a tool and he doesn't know what his doing. Farm hand my...'

Karley hit him Watch your language and so what if he's a tool… he's cute and so what if he lied about being a farm hand, he obviously needs the work and we can teach him stuff. Just don't tell Willow' Karley said dangerously

'Get back to work' Flynn snapped and went over to Dean who was starting to fill the bucket again.

'How you going?' Flynn asked amused

'Just grate' Dean said under his breath

'Well just let me know if you need anything' Flynn offered. Dean had already opened his mouth to ask for something but Flynn had walked off.

About fifteen minutes later Dean had fished milking her. He placed the bucket and chair in the shed and noticed there were suction cups on several cows.

'What the..' he began

'Flynn is a jerk and made you do it by hand' Karley explain and glared at Flynn

'We know you're not a farm hand' Flynn said simply

'I...I can explain you see..'

'It's ok, you need the work. We won't tell… Karley would kill me if I did' Flynn said and got a cup and filled it with the fresh mink Dean had gotten form the cow.

'Here you've been working hard, you deserve a drink' Flynn said handing him the cup.'

'Yeah I think I will' Dean said taking a mouth fall. He spat it out almost straight away.

Flynn laughed; even Karley couldn't help but laugh.

'That... that… was mean' Karley said laughing.

Sam and Willow's morning had gone off without a hitch. She fed the chickens and got the eggs before they checked a few fences. They had just started walking back when they heard a noise.

'What is that?' Sam asked worried. He had no guns or means of protection with him.

'Shh' Willow hissed and walked closer to the source of the noise

'Willow I don't think its a good...'

'Shut up!' Willow said in a whispered yell. At that moment something ran out of a bush. It ran past Sam and in shock, he walked back tripping over it and landing in mud. Willow ran after the thing that had tripped Sam. Sam got to his feet and saw it was a calf

'Lucy I was here to protect you' Sam grinned

'From a four week old calf, you're a hero Sammy' Willow laughed. She then spotted the calf's mother

'Oh no' she whispered

'What?' Sam asked confused

'The Cow has abandoned the calf. It sometimes happens when they have to many calves or if something happens to the calves sent and she cant tell that its hers... give me your shirt Sam' Sam stared at her

'What?' 

'Lose the shirt' Willow replied not looking at him. When he did not say or do anything Willow looked up at him to see him staring at her

'What? I need something to tie around it so we can lead it up to the main house" she explained

'Oh right' Sam said and took of his shirt to show his naked chest. On the long walk back Sam started asking questions

'So umm last night said something about your boyfriend Kain… Sorry you don't want talk about it' Sam said backing off on purpose

'Its ok Sam, he wasn't my boyfriend. I liked him I did but he wasn't.' Willow laughed

'What?' Sam asked

'Oh just my ex boyfriend... Reid" she replied "He was so jealous of Kain. He swore something was going on between us, he became so paranoid and in the end dangerous. Everyone warned me abut him'

'What ended up happening to you guys?' Sam asked

'Its getting hot' Willow said changing the conversation. Sam figured it was smart not to push it Willow took of her shirt so she was only wearing a singlet

'Hear hold this' she said chucking it at Sam

As they walked up to the main house they saw Dean washing the Impala

Dean saw Sam shirt less Willow only wearing a singlet and Sam carrying Willows shirt. Dean grinned

'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy' he muttered to himself

'Hey Dean' Willow said as they reached him. Dean just smiled back

'I'm just going to put the calf in the barn." she told the brothers and walked off

Dena kept smiling at Sam

'Dude you high or something?' Sam asked

Dean's grin grew rider

"Dean!' Sam snapped

'You and Willow' Dean winked

Sam just rolled his eye

'Dean don't'

'Don't what?'

'You know what I think I found a lead on the case' Sam started but broke off when he saw Flynn

The brother went back to the flat as Sam needed a shower

'Great' Sam shouted out

'What?' Dean asked

'Showers broken' Sam growled.

'We'll use the main house one then. Come on Romeo'

Dean and Sam walked into the main house; no one was there except Flynn.

'Hey where is everyone...and Karley?' Dean asked curiously

'Willow in the barn with the calf and Karley...great Flynn said in a tone that did not suggest that anything was great

'What?' the brothers asked together

'Cows are out'

'Listen I need use shower, ours is broken can I..'

'Yeah Yeah' Flynn said half way out the door

Sam walked into the bath room and started running the water. Willow walked into the house five minutes later

'Hey Dean how's it going' Willow said brightly as she walked and grabbed a towel

'You having a shower?' dean asked

'Yeah. Why?' Willow asked

'Oh no reason Dean said innocently' Willow smiled and walked into the bath room.

'One...two...' Dena counted until he heard Willow scream and Sam yelling "Willow what the!' Willow came out of the room and turned her back to the bathroom door and Dean. Sam came out few seconds later very red in the face.

'I'm so sorry Sammy' she said without looking at him.

'Yeah well umm' Sam said and walked into the bathroom and got dressed when he came out Willow had gone and Dean just grinned

'She called you Sammy, Sammy you know what that means'

'That you're a tool' Sam replayed

'No hat she loves you Sammy and'

'Oh shut up'

Rest of the day went past un-eventfully. Around eight p.m. Sam went down to the barn to check on the calf and Willow seemed to have the same idea

'Sam hey' she said kindly

'Hey how's she going?' Sam asked

'Yeah good you want to feed her?' Willow offered. Sam took the bottle and feed it . Willow kept staring at him

'Do I have something on my face?' Sam asked feeling his own face

'No, no just wondering' Willow began but stopped

'Wondering what?' Sam asked

'If you're a romantic date type of guy or you'd ike a quick roll in the hay' Sam went to answer but did not to what to say to such a question

'Sammy I was joking' Willow smiled

'Its… Its Sam' Sam said softly

'What?' Willow asked

'It's Sam not Sammy' Sam replayed

'Ok Sammy' she grinned.

Sam and Willow stat in the barn for 2 hours watching the calf and talking until Willow let out a loud yawn

'Its getting late, we should turn in' she said

'Oh yeah night' Sam said and got up

'Good night Sammy' Willow smiled and walked back to the house.

When Sam entered the flat Dean was up waiting for him

'How'd it go Sammy?' Dean asked keenly

'What are you on about?'

'Well you must have met Willow. How'd the date go'

'Dean'

'No no don't 'Dean' me, you two hooked up… how far you….'

'DEAN' Sam yelled

'Ever thought about Jessica or how I'm feeling' Sam snapped.

'Sammy I'm sor...'

'Forget it Dean'

'But' Dean began

'I said forget it. Good night' Sam said and got into his bed and turned his back to dean. He did not mean to snap at him like that but Dean seemed to have hit a nerve. There was something about Willow and Sam did not know how to feel about it with everything that had happened to Jessica. Sam Closed his eyes when he woke up he seem to have woken up if a different room to his flat. He got out of bed and walked down stairs to see Jessica sitting at the table

'Morning sunshine' she said brightly


End file.
